The Glue - A Finchel Story
by dianeneiss79
Summary: Taking place six weeks after the Schuester wedding. Finn and Rachel receive a surprise to beat all surprises. How will this surprise affect their relationship, their families, and the rest of the Glee Club.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2** **nd** **fan fiction and just something that popped in my head. I have hit writers block on my other story. Please read this one and let me know if you want me to continue or not. It takes place when Rachel has her pregnancy scare, but in my story it's not a scare. Also in my story Will and Emma actually got married and she didn't leave him at the altar.**

 **I do not own Glee or its characters just my story.**

 **_**

It had been six weeks since Will  & Emma's wedding. Finn had spent the entire six weeks throwing himself into helping Will with the Glee club and working at Burt's shop, willing himself to forget. Hoping to forget such a wonderful night yet a morning that crumbled him once again. However, now it was a Friday night the beginning of Spring Break and this week there would be no Glee club to help with and Burt has insisted that Finn take the week off saying he was going to give himself a heart attack before he was old enough to buy his own beer.  
Finn spent that night doing the only other thing he really knew a Call of Duty online marathon with Artie. They had finally called it a night at 5am and Finn finally decided to attempt to get some sleep. Unfortunately for him his phone began blaring "I Kissed a Girl" at 7am. Finn knew it was Santana before he even looked to see her name on the screen. Knowing Auntie Snixx would rear her ugly head if he didn't pick up he groggily answered. "Hey Finnocence" Santana said on the other end. Finn replied "look Santana when I told you to take care of our little dwarf I didn't mean for you to call me every time she broke a nail or tripped on her own feet during dance class and its 7am and I'm not really in the mood to hear it." Santana took a deep breath and said "Look Finn this is about Rachel but nothing as amusing as a broken nail, I can't go into detail it's not my place but I need you to get your giant self here to New York ASAP." Finn starting to get scared said "Santana you're scaring me what's going on?" "Just get here Finn" she said and with that she hung up.  
Finn wasn't sure what to think at this moment but knowing it must be serious he quickly packed a bag and wrote a note for his mom and Burt and got in his truck and drove to the airport. This was sure to be an interesting spring break. If only he know how interesting and serious it was about to get. Once at the airport Finn proceeded to the counter and was able to get a seat on the next flight into JFK leaving in ½ hour. He made his way to security getting through rather easily and headed to the gate with a few minutes to spare before boarding. He sent a text to Santana giving her the information took a deep breath and a few minutes later was boarding the plane to New York.  
When he arrived Santana was there waiting. He grabbed his bag and Santana hailed a cab quickly. They got to the loft and they headed up. Santana opened the door and Finn walked in but Santana looked at Finn and said. "This is where I leave you, you have to do this on your own, but just remember she is going to need you more than ever now." And with that she walked out closing the door behind her. Finn was still stunned unsure of what to think at this point. It was quiet in the loft and Kurt was gone as well. Finn wasn't sure what to do with himself at this point but he set his bag down and took a deep breathe deciding to sit down and think of what the next move should be but before he could do just that he heard an awful gagging noise coming from the bathroom.  
Finn didn't take a second thought about what to do knowing it was Rachel and ran to the bathroom. When he got there he found Rachel leaning over the toilet throwing up what pretty much looked like not much of anything. He didn't say a word he just bent down next to her and held her hair back. After a few moments and Rachel stopped the gagging she got up washed her face and rinsed her mouth and then sat down back on the bathroom floor and through tears in her eyes looked up at Finn and said "Finn what are you doing here?" Finn replied, "I'm not 100% sure really, do you want to tell me what's wrong, your never sick" and trying to make a joke he also said "long night last night?"  
Rachel at this point burst into tears and just nodded her head in the direction of the trash can. He thought it was weird but he looked over into the trash bin and noticed the white stick at the top. "R-R-Rach I don't understand, what is going on what are you telling me" he asked. "I'm pregnant" she replied. A million things began to run through his head and he put his hands behind his head trying to stay calm cause he was about to lose his temper. "Where is Brody's sorry ass, what did he just leave you after he found out, I'm going to kill him" Finn began to rant. Rachel finally managed to interrupt Finn long enough to say "It's not Brody's" "Well then whose the ass I will kill that person instead". "Well unless you are going to kill yourself I wouldn't suggest it" Rachel managed to attempt a mild joke. "W-W-Wait just say it Rachel, what do you mean" he replied. "It's yours Finn" she mumbled out.  
Finn began to panic got up and started pacing. "Are you sure this stick is right, are you sure it's mine, it's been six week" Finn was now rambling. At this point Rachel knew she was going to have to calm down and be the rational one. She stood up took Finn's hand in hers and walked to her room and sat him next to her on the bed and she finally spoke again. "Look Finn I'm truly sorry this happened, but yes I'm 100% sure the stick is right, Santana took me to the dr yesterday afternoon and yes I'm sure it's yours cause you're the only one I've ever been with in that way. It was never Brody or any other guy it's always been you and I could never truly give myself to anyone else like that"  
It was silent between them for what seemed like a lifetime giving Finn a few minutes to think. This is what Santana meant by Rachel needed me more than ever, and this has to be the universe's way of doing its thing, man up Finn this is your chance to get it right. Finn finally broke the silence after giving himself the silent lecture and he brought the small girl into his arms and let her cry. Then he pulled her face up to look at him and said "I love you Rach, always have just like I told you six weeks ago we are endgame and while it may be all happening backwards and kind of crappy timing, you, us, this baby, it's my dream and we will get through this together." He then kissed her with all the built up passion and need he'd been possessing in himself for weeks who knows maybe even forever. They finally broke the kiss and lay back on the bed together her falling asleep with her head on his chest and his arm around her. Once she was asleep he placed his other hand on her still flat belly and then vowed to himself that he would get this right some way somehow this was going to be the beginning of the happy ending they deserved and this baby was going to be the glue that put all the pieces together finally. He then fell asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2…..ENJOY**

 **I do not own Glee or its characters…just my story**

 **_**

Meanwhile back in Lima Carol had found the note from Finn. The short note only said.

 _Mom & Burt_

 _Had to go to New York. I love you both….._

 _Finn  
P.S. Can someone please take the extra key to my truck and pick it up at the airport parking._

Carol was crying in the kitchen when Burt came in. "What's going on" he asked. Carol simply handed him the note. "You call Kurt and find out what's going on and I'll go get one of the guys from the shop and we will go get Finn's truck" and with that Burt walked out the door. Carol composed herself and dialed Kurt's number.

In New York, Kurt's phone rang while he was on his way back to the loft from Vogue. He noticed it was Carol and he began to panic. "Hi Carol, what's wrong, is my dad okay" he said right away. "Your dad is fine hunny, I'm calling to see if you know why Finn is in New York." She replied. "Wait, what, Finn here in New York, not sure what you're talking about Carol." He said rapidly. Carol replied "All I know is he left this morning and left a note that he went to New York, if you see him or hear from him will you please have him call, we are worried" she said. Kurt said he would and then goodbye to his step mom and they both hung up.  
About 20 minutes later Kurt arrived back at the loft, he walked in and noticed it was seriously quiet. He put his bag down and walked in Rachel's room only to find her and Finn sleeping peacefully in the same position they fell asleep in. He walked up to the bed and carefully woke them up. "Rachel, Finn its 5pm wake up, what's going on, Finn why are you here in New York in Rachel's bed and why is your hand on her stomach like that, your mom called and she's worried, what's going on, you two need to explain" Kurt spoke rapidly. Rachel and Finn woke up and giggled slightly. Then Rachel spoke "meet us in the kitchen and we will sit down and talk."  
The three met in the kitchen and Rachel got them all a glass of water and they sat down at the table. After a few moments of silence Rachel finally broke the tension. "Kurt there is something, I, I mean we need to tell you. We are having a baby." Kurt had a dumbfounded look on his face but then replied "how is this even possible, you two haven't even been together in ages and I know for a fact you never did it with Brody or any other guy for that matter." Finn finally spoke but only two words "the wedding" Kurt then said "ok I just have a question. Rachel when did you find out and why didn't you tell me" "I didn't tell anyone, Santana knew but only cause she found the test in the trash can and she took me to the dr yesterday, Finn magically showed up this morning and that's the only reason he knows. Look Kurt we love you and we hope you can support us in this, we don't know yet what we are doing or what the future holds for any of us we have a lot to figure out but we would rather do it together and with you by our side the only thing we ask is you don't tell anyone until we have and we are ready." Rachel said. Then Kurt replied "of course I will support you I love you both and you have both helped me more than you will ever know and besides I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE"  
A few moments later Santana finally came back in the loft and noticed the three sitting on the couch watching Funny Girl for probably the millionth time for each of them. Kurt paused the movie when he saw her come in and Rachel got off the couch and ran to Santana and whispered in her ear while hugging her "thank you, I know you called him", "no problem Berry" she whispered back. They embraced for a little while and Finn got up and joined the girls in the hug.  
At this point Finn decided he better call his mom before things got any crazier. "Hey mom" he said when Carol picked up the phone. "OMG Finn I was so worried are you ok, why are you in New York, when are you coming back, are you with Kurt and Rachel" Carol asked speaking super-fast. Finn replied calmly "I'm fine Mom, I'm at the loft with Kurt, Santana, and Rachel, don't worry about me, I can't tell you why I'm here right now and I don't know when I'm coming back this is where I need to be right now, I love you mom and I'll call you again soon" "OK son I love you too thanks for calling" and with that they both hung up.  
It was getting late they had all sat around, ate pizza that they had ordered, laughed about old times, and watched movies. Kurt and Santana decided they really needed to get sleep because they both had to work the next day. After she was sure the other two were asleep Rachel looked at Finn and said simply "I want to go home Finn." Finn said nothing but pulled her close and kissed her gently and lovingly. He knew at that moment with those words that this could be the start of a real great future and new dreams for both of them. They pulled apart and went to bed that night in each other's arms. They had a lot to talk about and figure out but tonight they were just going to be happy to be together again and they both fell asleep both dreaming about their little family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3. We are about to find out what Rachel meant about wanting to go home and we will see the couple make a plan. Hope you enjoy…..**

 **As always I do not own Glee or its Characters just the story…..**

 **_**

It was about 8am when Finn and Rachel finally awoke. They could hear Santana and Kurt talking in the kitchen getting ready to leave for work so they waited till they were gone to say or do anything. When they finally heard the loft door shut Finn rolled over and looked at Rachel said good morning and then moved down kissed her belly and said in a whisper "Good Morning Peanut, I'm your daddy and I love you and your mommy very much." Rachel heard him and smiled to herself. Finn then sat up and moved up to lie next to Rachel. Finn kissed Rachel on the forehead and said "how you feeling beautiful?" "Ok right now I don't feel like I'm going to throw up yet" she said with a giggle. Finn smiled and said "do you think we can talk then?" Rachel replied knowing this was coming and knowing it had to be done sooner or later "sure let's get up and go sit in the living room"  
They got up and Finn went to the kitchen and got them each some orange juice and a bagel with cream cheese and then joined her in the living room. "So" he said "Rach what did you mean last night when you said you wanted to go home? You know we can go home for a visit if you want we have a few days left of spring break." Rachel took a deep breath and said "no Finn I want to go home permanently. I want to raise this baby in Lima with you. New York is not the place to raise a child." Finn looked at her stunned and said "What about NYADA and Broadway, I don't want this to affect your dreams too much and I don't want you to regret this and hold it against me later." Rachel took her hand and put it on Finn's cheek and said to him "Finn, I will never regret this. Do you remember last year at your house after West Side Story and I told you dreams can change and sometimes we outgrow them, well my dreams have changed and I have outgrown them. My Broadway dream was a childhood dream, I should have known it last year you, me, our family that's my new dream. I was really thinking of becoming a music teacher or something like that. I heard there is a job opening at the Boys and Girls Club for a director of their music and arts program and I already applied. I also plan to take online courses through the University of Lima. I was already planning to go back before I found out about the baby, life here wasn't right and what wasn't right was that I wasn't with you" Finn and this point couldn't speak he was in shock she really wanted this, she wanted him, she wanted this baby, she wanted the life that he also so desperately wanted and he was literally crying. When he finally composed himself enough to speak he said "Wow Rach, I am so in love with you right now it's scary. I didn't realize all this. We can definitely go home if that's what you want. Bieste and Figgins offered me the assistant coaching job next year and I can still help Will with the Glee club and work at Burt's shop and I can go to school online too I was thinking something like sports medicine and teaching so I can teach and eventually take Bieste's place as coach. The only thing is we may have to live with my parents for a while until we can afford our own place" Rachel smiled again and said "that won't be a problem Finn, as you know my dads have separated and they both have their own apartments right now the house was already paid for and instead of selling our house they changed the deed to the house to my name the house is 100% mine and we can live there it's in a nice neighborhood obviously close to your house and everything else and big enough to raise our family in." Finn was stunned again and instead of saying anything leaned over and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes they had to break apart though because Rachel suddenly felt sick and had to run to the bathroom. Finn followed her in order to calm her and hold her hair back. When Rachel was done being sick she told Finn she was going to hop in the shower and so she did.  
While Rachel was in the shower Finn went back into her room and suddenly a thought came to him and he walked over to her dressing table and found her jewelry box. He carefully opened it and found exactly what he was looking for. He then got dressed and put the small item in his pocket and waited for Rachel to get out of the shower. Finn knew in those moments that Rachel wanted this family to work just as much as he did but there was one thing left to make this life even more perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to sincerely apologize for the delay in getting this Chapter posted. I have had a lot going on with 4 kids and all that. I have a feeling it's only going to get crazier with the holidays approaching so I wanted to get this chapter out there for all of you faithful readers. With that being said let's find out what Finn put in his pocket and what he plans to do with it. There will also be an unexpected visitor in this chapter so let's find out what our favorite couple does with that as well. Enjoy!**

 **As always I do not own Glee or its characters, just this story and some original characters that may be added as the story progresses.**

Later that afternoon Finn and Rachel were cuddled on the couch watching Funny Girl for probably the millionth time in their relationship. Finn laying lengthwise and Rachel basically on his lap with her back to his chest and he had his hands wrapped securely around her his hands laying on her still flat stomach. Rachel couldn't help but think what a wonderful father he was going to be as he already seemed to be protecting their unborn child. Kurt and Santana were out for the day and so they were enjoying the quiet and peaceful alone time. About halfway through the movie Finn had fallen asleep when suddenly there was knock at the loft door.  
Rachel carefully and quietly maneuvered herself out of Finns grasp and proceeded to find out who was at the door. Rachel not realizing that she hadn't succeeded in not waking the sleeping giant. She opened the door and their standing on the other side was none other than Brody. Rachel was shocked and she could feel herself getting nauseous and she was turning pale. She stuttered and said "Br-Brody what are you doing here?" Brody replied "well I haven't heard from you and days and I wanted to see your beautiful face." Rachel could feel herself getting sicker so she did the only thing her little body could let her do at that moment and blurted out "Brody I'm pregnant." Brody could feel himself getting angry and said "That's impossible we never." With that she gave him that knowing look and suddenly Finn came from around the corner having heard her talking to someone at the door. At that moment Brody let his temper out and said "I knew it you slept with him at that wedding." Then he shouted "You little slut." Finn was not happy with those words and his anger exploded. He cocked his fist and decked Brody right in the face with so much force it landed Brody on the floor. Finn then knelt down grabbed Brody's shirt collar and looked him in the eye and said "Stay away from my future wife." With that Finn shut the loft door leaving Brody lying on the hallway floor.  
Rachel couldn't hold back the nausea any longer and ran to the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth, Finn following her. He knelt down beside her in the bathroom and held her hair back and rubbed her back gently. Whispering to her "Its ok baby, it's over, he's gone, I'm sorry you had to see me do that" When Rachel was done being sick Finn helped her to her feet and let her brush her teeth and rinse her mouth and then helped her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, him lying next to her holding her close. They laid in silence for a few minutes when she finally spoke "Finn did you mean what you said to him." With that Finn took a deep breath moved his arm from around her and sat up looking her straight in the eye and spoke. "Rach, I have loved you since the first time I saw you and our first kiss in the auditorium sealed it for me that there would be no other women for me but you. Let me tell you a story. You remember after Karofsky attempted suicide and we were all in the auditorium with Mr. Schue. After he gave Rory peanut butter he told us a story about how when he was younger he had cheated on a test and it drove him to the ledge. He went on to say that everyone has that one trigger that could lead them to feel the way his younger self felt. Well, when I woke up that morning alone in the hotel room after the wedding I was feeling so alone. I struggled with everything after that throwing myself into every little thing I could find just to keep my mind off it. I felt that trigger. To me losing you is that trigger. My life is nothing without you in it and I can't lose you again, and now losing you would also mean losing our baby. It may not seem like it at the moment but I truly believe what happened between us that night was meant to be. Our love created something very special and it helped bring us back together. I can't promise you that everything will always be easy and we will have our moments. I can promise you though that I will love you and our baby with everything in me and take care of you both the best that I can. This isn't the way I wanted this to happen, but with us nothing ever seems to go as planned (as he reaches in his pocket pulling out her old engagement ring he had given her the previous year and then taking a deep breathe) Rachel Berry will you marry me?" Tears begin to fall down Rachel's face and she lunges herself into Finn's arms whispering the word "yes" in his ear giving him the one answer he so desired. They then kissed passionately until they had to come up for air and Finn finally was able to put the ring back on her finger where it belonged. The couple then spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening basking in their love and showing each other just how much they meant to each other.


End file.
